This study will evaluate and compare the long-term safety, tolerance and efficacy of two doses of ddC taken orally every 8 hours in children with symptomatic HIV infection who have one of the following: ZDV intolerance, demonstrated disease progression after 6 months of ZDV therapy, or both ZDV intolerance and disease progression after 6 months of ZVD therapy.